


Mr.Telephone Man

by uniquemagic



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquemagic/pseuds/uniquemagic
Summary: Cisco hears an uncomfortably conversation between the West-Allens, Barry and Iris spend much needed quality time together.





	1. “ Awkward Three Way “

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the call on Twitter for some West-Allen streamy fan fiction , brace yourself.

~STAR LABS - NIGHT

 

99% completed as the load bar states on his computer, Cisco Ramon unwinds a champagne bottle and the cord pops with foam as the program hits 100%. Happy with the results Cisco does a little silly dance and drinks from the bottle, “Fuck yeah that’s what the hell i’m talkin about people” he says. Cisco takes out his vibe shades from his back pocket and struggle moonwalks to his desk. He grabs his phone, unlocks it and dials Barry Allen aka The Flash on his Samsung phone. He props up his feet on the desk while siping the champagne as it rings.

 

~ BARRY & IRIS’S LOFT - NIGHT

 

On the other line Cisco’s name buzzes on a i Phone X , a shirtless Barry Allen slides to answer “Hey Cisco what’s up” he says in a sweet tone. Cisco repositions his leg on the desk, “Hey Dude I just wanted to let you know I finished the calculations for the cure” “Dude thats awesome, when do we get to test to it out ? “ Barry says “ We can try tomorrow but i’m need you to double check the calculations from an unbias standpoint Cisco says taking a high gulp of champagne.

 

“Sure no problem I’ll come by during my lunch break but mostly likely its probably all correct Cisco”, A small moan escapes through the phone. Cisco chokes on the champagne, quickly putting the champagne on the table and takes off his glasses. Did he just hear that correctly or is he tripping? He thought . “Hey Cisco are you ok “ Barry asked concerned , “Yeah i’m fine” trying to catch his breath. Once steadied he asked “Hey dude what was that background noise on the phone ?“ he asked treading lightly.“Oh that... that’s just Iris dude, she talks in her sleep” he says innocently. “Ahhhh oook that makes since “ Cisco says not even slightly convinced, ”anyway like I was saying before my death by champagne incident...”

 

Iris West-Allen was not, in fact asleep but naked face down ass up on all fours in her california king size bed. Trying to bury her moans in a pillow placed under her head, her husband holds her hips in place with his large left hand and using his right to slowly grind his dick against her wet begging pussy. “Can he fucking hang up the damn phone so I can cum already!” she thought. Luckily for them their daughter Nora has decide to stay with her stepmom Cecile to help with her baby sister while her father was away spending to time with her brother Wally. Finally giving them the much needed husband and wife time their bodies been craving. No super villains attacking the city or intergalactic aliens trying to take over the world, no Team Flash meetings or Ralph accidentally interrupting them,No Team Arrow coming to visit or Oliver & Felicity drama messing up their night , no work, no family meetings and no parenting. They can do whatever they want with out a care in the world they both thought. 

 

She turned her head to the right to see candles lit on the night stand. She looks down to see her husband lost in conversation and his phone right by her knee on speaker phone. An eager Iris inches her free right hand toward the phone, almost there she thought to herself and whoosh ... Barry holds the phone in his hand, he behinds down to whisper in her ear. “No Iris, you have to wait your turn , you have to be quiet unless want him to hear you” Barry says seductively. Pinching her clit between his fingers making Iris scream in the pillow. “Awwwwww fuck” she says with a cry, “Now stay still or I’m going to have to punish you”, he ordered. He smiled. "Dude! Dude! are you still there, earth to Flash!!! “, Barry unmutes the phone and place it at his ear “. “Yeah, I’m still here Cisco , where is Caitlin and Ralph by any chance” He says with a sly smirk . Barry playfully inserts his tip of dick inside Iris’s entrance moving in and out , rotating his fingers across her swollen clit making her moan with pleasure and frustration. 

 

Barry knew his wife was pissed that he was denying her from cumming but he can’t help but play with his beautiful wife. He was trying make up for all the lost time, she was so naughty today and she drives him crazy. Very time he fucks, licks or sucks every inch of Iris Anne West-Allen, It imprints that no man can ever make her feels this way. That no matter what universe or time that she’s in that she will always be his and she will always be his. No force can ever come between them, as their crazy lives proved time and time again. 

 

Tired of all this damn waiting, iris backs up and propels her core inside his rocket taking him in whole. Instantly cums on impact, she lets out a scream that even the pillow couldn’t contain, “Oh m-my god mmmmm that felt so good” she panted. Barry bites his lip to keeping himself from cumming, feeling the ripples of her release. “What the fuck is going on over there “ Cisco yells at the phone. Barry quickly hangs up the phone and grabs both of her arms, lifting her of the pillow. ”Damn girl, your so rude making me hang up on Cisco like that ” he says giving zero fucks. She giggles “You wouldn’t let me cum and you were taking to long , you know I don’t follow orders to well” she with a smirk. These two have been teasing each other for hours, tasting one another and were about to put the key in the ignition until they were interrupted once again. The intoxicating aroma that fills the room is driving them both fucking insane.

 

Giving in Barry pulls out causing Iris to whimper from the separation, He rolls the condom over his hard on and in one swift motion he shoves his entire length into her greedy pussy. ”Ooh fuck” she moaned “aaaah” Barry said bitting his bottom lip , Barry fucked her with slow steady strokes but Iris got something for that ass. If he wasn’t going to fuck her the way she wanted then she was just going to have to do it her self. Using her hip muscles iris bounce her ass on his dick, channeling her inner Cardi B and Teyana Taylor. Singing THE CITY GIRLS “TWERK” song in her head to keep herself on beat, Barry takes the bait follows Iris’s fast pace. SLAP, Barry slaps her ass roughly. “Oh God ” Iris says as she leans forward to give her husband a good view of her round and plumb ass. Barry lightly grips her hair to keep her in place. SLAP, he smacks her ass right then left making her ass jiggle even more. SLAP, ”Oh Fuck Baby”SLAP, “ mmm keep going Iris”. He SLAPS her ass with such great force making her scream louder, the stinging sensation created a fire inside her making her knees buck. Barry pulls her hair tighter and stops them. “Did I tell you to stop bouncing he said with husky tone” Iris gives him a look and a switch flips on.

  


“Is this what you want” Barry grabs her hips and pounds into her with out mercy, using his speed to give her rhythmic pleasures causing her to abandon all modesty.”. MMM Yes Yes Fuck me harder daddy !!! Iris chanted. “Oh iris this pussy is so tight ... is this my pussy right. “ Yes your pussy, fuck me “ Barry pushes her in the bed and fucks her like an animal, thrusting his hip in every angle to make sure he hits all her walls. The sound of their hips slapping, her pleas and his groans filled the nicely decorated loft. 

 

~A nice couple underneath the West-Allen’s bed room laid wide eye in the dark in their small bed wishing they watch the couple instead of listening to them. Hell maybe every citizen in Central City can hear this couple.~

“Ah I’m cumming Barry” she panted. “ Cum for me Iris” , Iris screams his name as she cums hard as her pussy squeezes around him. Feeling the pressure in the tip of his dick , Barry pulls out and takes off the condom “Aarrghh fuck Iris “ he says with gritted teeth as finishes on her ass. He watches his fluids drip on her body to the bed sheets.

Oh they not done yet these, two haven’t fucked this good since Iris jump of the roof to save the scarlet speedster. It been long time since their bodies got a tasty of each other and they both want their fill. Barry falls on his side of the bed, combs his sweaty brown hair away from his eyes. Iris staddles him bending down to kisses him passionately.

You had me waiting there” Iris said in a possessive tone. “ I’m sorry Iris I got carried away, you know”.... “shhh no talking , it’s my turn to punish you” iris said seductively placing a sweet kiss on his lips to keep him quiet. First, she kisses his chest then his beautiful 6 pack and heads toward her intended target. Barry licks his lips and hold his breath, clutching the sheets to brace himself. Iris uses her small right hand to stroke his 8 inch member, using their love juices as lube.

“Fuck Iris just like that” Barry plead. She smiled to herself, “You know I was going to put you in my mouth but you had to keep talking to Cisco on our night off she said. “I said I was”... his words were cut off when she gripped his dick, jerking him harder causing him to pant uncontrollably. Iris lifts up and rubs his swollen head on her clit. “Ooh keep stroking like that girl “ Barry he said with harsh breath. 

Do you want me in front or in the back Iris said slowing her pace “I want you in the front , I want to see you and hear cum” Barry said as his sea green eyes turns to a dark emerald. Iris bits her bottom and curled it to a naughty smile, she loves when he sayings things like that. Iris West Allen had Barry Allen wrapped around her little gel manicured finger but since she can remember he always has been. No other lover can compare to love they share especially when it come to sex. No other man can keep up with her huge appetite like Barry, maybe because he knew her inside and out. Before him she had dim herself done becuase they couldn’t handle her. But now she can truly be her wild self and Barry was happy to oblige. 

Iris coifed her frizzed half straight, half curly hair and uses her two index fingers to slowly slide her overly wet pussy on his thick member, making sure she took every delious inch. ”Oh God” Iris says as her head falls back, her walls already loosen up for him and hitting her right at her special spot. Iris rides and grinds on his dick, making his toes curl. Barry sit back watches his childhood besfriend and now wife impale herself with his cock. He wanted increase her pleasure, He rose from his postions and grabbed her bouncing tits , twirling his tongue around her aureoles while sucking on her kissable chocolate kisses and using his right hand to pitch her right nipple. Iris slides her hand to her kitty cat rubbing it in circles. He could feel her arousal drizzling down his shaft. Barry possessively gripped her ass and plugged upward aggressively, making Iris’s mouth agape, the ecstasy start to grows inside her body. 

Oooooooh Barry i’m cumming she moaned. Barry lifts her head down to face him, “ Look at Me “ he says softly. Not taking her eyes of him Iris explodes coating her juices on his dick. “Ooh yess baby she said digging her fingers nail in his back and tugging his hair. Barry continues to thrush inside her chasing his own orgasm, Lighting hits the both of them as they cum together. Barry’s growls her name as his dick throbs emptying his seed inside his wife’s core. Iris’s body shakes from the aftershocks , as hours of cumming told her body she was full, Barry holds on to her rubbing her back as he places sweets kisses on her lips. They sit in silence as they catch their breaths until he begans to soften inside her. 

Iris dislodge from his dick and strolls to the bathroom, turns on the light and bathtub faucets. She pull up the hand shower lever and uses the hand held shower rode to rinse off all the love off her body. She returns to the bedroom with washcloth while barry sips on a glass of water. Barry speeds back with a full cup of water and hands it to her and she gives him the wash cloth. Barry cleans off watching Iris drink her water like a fish. In blink of eye the cup was gone from her hand and barry sits on the edge of bed guiding her to their bed as they sleep soundly in each other arms.


	2. Afterwards

Meanwhile across town 

 

Cisco vibes in front of kamilla hwang ’s apartments door, bangs on it like he’s the police. KAMILLA OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!!! IT’S CISCO !!!

 

Kamilla Hwang got up to follow that violent sound wearing large Monsta X t-shirt and booty shorts. She grabs her bat from the umbrella rack and place it behind her. She takes a look at the peel hole, Cisco paces in front of the door. Camilla takes a deep breath and places the bat back in the rack. 

 

Kamila opens the door with a confused and tired face ”Cisco, What are you doing it’s 1:30 in the morning and you are about to get hit with a bat”. Cisco strolls right past her to her living room. 

 

Camilla sits in her loveseat “something happened “

 

”I just heard iris and barry have sex” he blurted out

 

”Oh wait! ... That’s weird ”kamilla says confused ... but

 

Cisco intrupts ” Fucking hot right !!!!! Camilla nodded in agreement. “I’m not going to lie, I would love to be a fly on the wall in their bedroom. Cisco sit on her couch with his head in his hands.

 

Camilla reaches out to him “Is there anything I can do to help….fix this pretty awkward situation”. 

 

“ Do want to have sex  because literally hearing my two best friends having what sounds to be fucking crazy ass sex make me horny he blurts out. “

 

Camile give him a shocked look,”I’m sorry that was ru..

 

Ah hell yeah she nodded, a smirk grows on cisco’s face. 

 

“But I'm really in the mood for like oral and maybe we can see where it goes from there she says innocently. “Girl you don’t know how cool you sound right he said with a smirk.  

 

Cisco kisses Kamilla gently and they pull away, “sooo we do it on the couch or the …”

 

  
“Nah, my roomate has a rule about no fucking on the couch she says nonchalanty “ Oh will good to know” He said. Kamilla pulls cisco to her bedroom and they make love until the sun comes up.

  
  


_ Text Message  _

 

_ To: Barry & Iris  _

_ From: Cisco  _

 

Y’all are nasty, keep me out of y’all freaking shit and a special fuck u to you Barry. I know it was you who plan that shit. Y’ALL AINT SHIT !!

 

_ Iris : Sorry Cisco _

_ Barry: Yeah Sorry Dude, I promise I will make it up to you  _

_ Cisco: you better friend  _

  
  


_ ~The End~ _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Two coming soon pun intended


End file.
